Realization
by I know your secrets
Summary: Raven is just now realizing her feelings for Beast Boy, but when a new girl sweeps him off his feet what happens? Will she accept it or will she fight for the guy she loves? BBxRae
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I haven't written in a while cause of those stupid tests and its still debatable on whether I'm going to summer school or not. Heh heh maybe I should have studied...**

**So due to the fact that it is 2:30 in the AM I am going to write this story and hope it turns out good...or well...whatever just read the story**

* * *

It was dark, cold, and wet; yes it was one of those nights. One of those nights where you would snuggle into warm blankets and drift off in to a peaceful slumber while the rain gently taps the windows.

Well, not for some people.

Some people like Raven of the Teen Titans. Yes, our dear Raven had trouble sleeping on this night for one reason, and that reason was in the room right next to hers.

"Beast Boy," Raven said through her teeth. Why was she so mad at Beast Boy? What did he do this time to make her mad? The truth was nothing. He wasn't guilty of anything, but she was still furious with him. It was because her emotions wouldn't shut up about him. The went on and on about how good he looks, how strong he is, how smart he can be (because everyone has those moments), and the list goes on.

"I know you guys like him, but can you discuss this later? Like when I'm not trying to sleep?" Raven whispered to herself.

"Raven, you can't keep running from it, you know this is far more than us just 'liking' him, Raven this is love," said none other than Love, "you love him and you must go tell him soon before another person tries to take him away from us"

"Yeah haven't you learned from Terra?" asked Happy.

Raven gritted her teeth at the mention of the earth benders name. "Yes, I have learned and what I learned was that Beast Boy only wants to be with dumb blond traitors!" Raven whispered loudly, "Now I would like to get some sleep before tomorrow comes, goodnight."

And with that the emotions shut up for the rest of the night.

*The Next Morning*

Raven walked down to the common room trying to forget the conversation that she had with her emotions the night before. Since it was early in the morning she was the only one in the kitchen. As she started preparing her tea she heard the familiar _swoosh _of the common room doors open. Raven expected it to be Robin, because he was the only other person who would wake up a the same time as her. She looked up and didn't see Robin, but Beast Boy, the exact person she didn't want to see at the moment.

"Mornin' Rae," Beast Boy said, still groggy from sleep.

"My name is Raven, two syllables, I don't see how you keep forgetting that," answered Raven rolling her eyes.

Beast Boy just chuckled as he started making his breakfast. "So why are you up so early?" Raven asked Beast Boy as he now sat down with a bowl of cereal.

"Sometimes, I like to wake up early," Beast Boy answered rubbing he back of his neck.

Raven just stared at Beast Boy with her eye brow raised. "Really?" she asked in disbelief, "Then why haven't I seen you up before?"

Beast Boy smirked, "That's because I said I wake up early sometimes, and when I do I'm usually on the roof."

"Why?" Raven wondered.

"I like to go up there to think, and the sunrise is plus," he replied with a grin, making his fang poke out from his bottom lip.

'Aww he looks so cute when he smiles like that!' Happy squealed from inside Raven's mind. Raven frowned, 'No he doesn't,' she thought back. 'Oh come on, just admit it you looove him,' Happy said with a smile so wide it took up half her face.

"No I DON'T!" Raven growled, clutching her mug so tight that it started to crack on the side.

"You don't what?" Beast Boy asked, clearly confused on her sudden change in attitude.

Raven gasped, remembering that Beast Boy was in there. "N-nothing," she stammered. She mentally cursed herself for stammering. For Pete's sake she was Raven, the creepy goth chick, who DID NOT stammer! "I have to go...uh...meditate, yeah, meditate," Raven said quickly, "Uh, bye!"

She then ran out of the room, practically sprinting down the hall way, before finally making it to her room. She closed and locked the door, then proceeded to her dresser. She picked up her mirror and whispered her mantra.

"Time to make a visit to Nevermore," she said before a black claw came out of the mirror and pulled her inside, making the mirror fall to the ground with a _thump_.

* * *

**Yay! So that was Chapter One of Realization, yeah I know crappy title but it works for now. So PLEASE review and tell me how I did! I'm dying to know what you think! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody! Did you miss me? Cause I missed you!...okay that sound creepy…ANYWAY here is chapter TWO of Realization! Enjoy!**

* * *

'Okay, well that was weird,' Beast Boy thought as he watched Raven run out of the Common Room. "Morning Beast Boy," Robin said as he entered the Common Room, "Do you know what's wrong with Raven? I just saw her run down the hallway to her room."

"Yeah dude I know," answered Beast Boy, "She was acting weird when she was getting breakfast, too."

"Maybe someone should go check on her," Robin said as he cooked his breakfast. "Who should go check on who?" Starfire asked as she walked past Robin, giving him kiss on the cheek as she did. "I was saying someone should go check on Raven, she was acting weird this morning," he explained.

"Oh no, I do hope friend Raven is okay!" Starfire exclaimed, "I shall do the checking up of our friend!" and with that she flew out of the room. "Well that was easy," Robin said looking up at Beast Boy, "So what are you doing today?"

"I'm going to go to the arcade, since Cyborg's not here," Beast Boy said as he washed his dishes. **(A/N just cause his room is messy doesn't mean he can't wash a few dishes! Plus Robin would, ya know, kill him...) **

Cyborg indeed was not there, but at the Titans East tower, updating some software. But we all know the real reason was to visit his girlfriend Bee.

"How long are you going to be gone?" Robin asked Beast Boy, ever the detective.  
"Oh, just a couple of hours, not to long," Beast Boy said shrugging his shoulders, "Why?"

"I just want to make sure you're not out too long," Robin said standing up, "Because, remember, it is our loyal duty as the Teen Titans to protect and watch over the city. Too serve others, and help the people. Because when there's trouble you know who to call, Teen Titans. Teen Titans, GO!" He ended his little speech by punching his fist into the air.

Beast Boy, who looked bored as ever, sighed, "Do you have to say that every time one of us goes out?"  
"Yes, because as leader of the Teen Titans I am supposed to know the well-being of all the people..." As Robin ranted on about his duties as a "leader," Beast Boy took this opportunity to sneak out of the Common Room.

"Dude, he seriously needs to get out more," he whispered to himself when he safely entered the hallway, away from Robin's crazy rant.

Beast Boy made his way to the roof and changed into an eagle; flying over the bay on is way to the arcade.  
When he finally made it to the city he landed a couple blocks away from his destination. He started walking, passing by many people who waved and smiled at him. He, of course, loved all the attention and waved back with a huge ear to ear grin.

When the arcade came into his view he ran right in. Almost everyone greeted him; he was a usual there. Beast Boy made his way to his favorite game, but stopped when he saw someone already there, and that someone was beating his highscore!  
"Hey you beat my highscore!" Beast Boy yelled, "Do you know how long that took me!?"

The person turned around, "Sorry dude I didn't know that was your score."  
"Did you just call me dude?" Beast Boy asked. He finally simmered down enough to get a good look at this person and realized that this person was a she, and a very pretty she he might add. She had waist length red hair, not as bright as Starfire's hair but pretty high up there, and blue-green eyes. All in all she was gorgeous.  
"Um, are you there?" the girl asked, snapping her fingers in Beast Boys face.

"Wha? Oh yeah, sorry," Beast Boy said beginning to blush.  
"It's okay," she said with a smile, "I'm new here, so I didn't know this was your score. Oh by the way my name is Roseanne, or you can just call me Rosie."  
"Cool," Beast Boy said, "So Rosie, do you come here often..no wait you just moved here. That was a stupid question, why would I ask that?" Beast Boy was lost in his own world, untill he came back to reality when he heard a small giggle. He looked up at Rosie, "Was that you?" he asked her.

"Yeah, you're pretty funny," Rosie said with a small smile.  
"You think I'm funny?" Beast Boy's eyes lit up and gave her his biggest smile.  
"Yeah, so you never did tell me your name," she said still smiling.  
"Oh yeah, I'm Beast Boy," he said standing proudly.

"Beast Boy? Why kind of name is that?" she asked clearly confused.  
"You know Beast Boy? Of the Teen Titans?" he said, "we saved the world like four times!"  
She slowly shook her head no.  
Beast Boy lowered his arms looking deflated and sighed, "Alright, so since you're new here wanna go get some pizza? I know place that makes the best slices in all of Jump City."

Rosie smiled, "I'd love to."

* * *

**Okay I know what was a really shitty ways too end the chapter but I'll make up for it in the next chapter. Pinky swear. And sorry this was kinda (okay very) late but I had a very busy week and ugh I'm glad it's over. PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Biiii :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! Chapter 3! Thank you to those who reviewed, I'm so glad to hear you're liking the story. :D Oh and yes I changed my profile pic, I just love that pic of Beast Boy. He so cute! XD heh heh sorry fangirl moment. One more thing if you wanna see what Rosie looks like I drew pic of her and it on my deviantart, there's a link in my profile, so check it out! :DDD Okay on with the story...**

* * *

Raven fell to the ground, landing on her feet. She was in Nevermore and was immediately greeted by an overenthuastic Happy.

"Yay, you're back! We missed you so much! Why don't you visit more often? Why are you here? Did something bad happen?..." as Happy babbled on Raven looked at the rest of her emotions who have now formed a circle around her. What was she supposed to say? She barely even know the reason why she was down here.

"You're here to find out your feelings on for a certain green changeling," Knowledge said matter-of-factly.

Raven sighed with an annoyed look on her face, "You know I hate it when you read my thoughts."

"Does it matter right now? It's the reason you're here so why not find out?" Knowledge questioned.

Raven looked up at Knowledge, then a the rest of her emotions, "Okay, just tell me what you think of him," Raven said slowly as if unsure she wanted to hear what they really thought of him.

The emotions looked at each other and Love spoke for the rest of the emotions. "We all think he's funny, cute, and who doesn't dig the ears!" Knowledge added, "He also can be very smart, when he wants to, and caring." The other emotions nodded enthusiastically, except Rage who stood off in the corner sulking.

Raven sighed for what seemed like the millionth time that day, "So you all feel that way?" They all nodded 'yes'; Raven was about to say something when she noticed one emotion not nodding, Rage.

'_Yes_,' she thought, '_if I can find one person to say that they don't like Beast Boy then I don't have to tell him that I like him, which I don't'_ she quickly added.

"Rage? You haven't said anything about your thoughts on Beast Boy, so tell us," Raven smirked, she knew that she was going to win this.

Rage looked up, "You wanna know what I really think about him?"

"Yes"

"I TOTALLY LOVE HIM!" Rage yelled pulling back her cloak showing a t-shirt with Beast Boy's face on it and purple shorts with green animals, "HE'S LIKE SO HOT AND I TOTALLY DIG THE EARS! YOU SHOULD _SO_ ASK HIM OUT!"

Raven and the rest of the emotions stood wide-eyed with their mouths hanging open.

"What...the hell...was that?" Raven said breaking the silence first.

Rage pulled her cloak closed, "Um..I mean RAGE SHALL CONSUME YOU!" Love scoffed, "Please, if it hasn't already LOVE SHALL CONSUME YOU!"

"RAGE"

"LOVE"

"RAGE"

"LOVE"

Rage sighed, "Okay fine love will consume her."

Raven watched all this with a confused expression on her face. What was going on? Rage is a Beast Boy fangirl _and_ she admitted to Love that she was wrong? Was she in the right mind?

"Okay what is going on and why is it going on?" Raven asked. She needed answers as to why her emotions are acting...not like her emotions!

Love looked at Raven like she was stupid, "If that little show wasn't enough proof that you're in love with Beast Boy than I don't know what is."

Raven put her hands to her face, "Okay so I like him, now what?"

"Uh duh, tell him!" Love said like it was the simplest thing in the world.

Raven glared at her, "You know it's not that easy. What about my powers? What if he doesn't feel the same way? What if there is someone else?"

Love sighed, "You worry too much, I can assure you he has eyes for no one other than you."

"You think so?" Raven asked unsure of herself.

"I know so, now go and tell him!"

Raven smiled, "Okay I will, thanks."

She waved good bye to her emotions going though the portal back to her room, with a mission in mind to tell Beast Boy how she felt.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Beast Boy walked into the Common Room holding Rosie's hand. After their trip the the pizza place Beast Boy took her to the Tower to introduce her to the rest of the Titans. So far she met Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire, all of whom loved her. Raven was the only one who didn't meet Rosie, so they decided to wait for her. Right now they were just sitting on the couch playing video games.

Suddenly Raven came into the Common Room looking very nervous. She relaxed when she saw the back of Beast Boy's head, but then noticed another head close to him. _Very_ close to him. Raven saw the red hair but knew it wasn't Starfire. The hair was to curly. Who was that?

Raven walked around to the front of the couch. They didn't notice her. "Ahhem," she said loudly getting their attention.

Beast Boy paused the game and smiled, "Oh hey Raven."

"Hey," she said in her usually monotone, "Who's this?" she asked raising her eyebrow.

"Oh this is Rosie, I met her today at the arcade," he answered.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," Rosie said politely.

"Nice to meet you too," Raven said quickly, "Beast Boy I need to talk to you."

"Raven can it wait till later? I'm going to take Rosie out on a date now," he said taking Rosie's hand.

"Y-you're what?" Raven asked in disbelief...and disappointment? Beast Bou didn't stop to find about it. Him and Rosie were already out the door.

"What just happened?" was all Raven could say.

* * *

Oooo what's gonna happen next? I hope you're liking the story, I'm going to try to update sooner, but no promises. Oh and sorry the end was a bit rushed, I was just trying to end it so I could update it. I know you're reading but don't forget to review!

Biiiii


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I'm posting this chapter now, cause from Monday to Sunday I will be at my grandparent house with my crazy cousin so I won't have time to post anything :( but this chapter is for you guys! Oh btw if you wanna see the cover for this story the link for my deviantart account in in my profile. Hope you like it :) **

* * *

Raven just stood there in the Common Room dumbfounded. 'What just happened?' she kept repeating in her mind. She could think of no logical answer as she slowly sat down on the couch. One word, more like name, came into her mind, 'Rosie.' Raven already didn't like her and she barely knew her.

'Maybe it's cause she's out there trying to steal your man while your just sitting here not doing anything about it!' Love shouted at her from inside her mind.

'Ain't nobody gonna steal my man!' Rage shouted...wait Rage? Oh yeah fangirl thing Raven reminded herself.

But they were right, how long has he even know this girl? Like a couple hours and he was already taking her on a date; for all he knows she could be a villain or something! Raven got up and walk to the door if anyone was going to find out what was going on it was going to be her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Raven flew in to the sky over the bay. She kept an eye out for anything that was green and moving. Finally she saw them walking towards the park.

'Figured he'd take her there,' Raven thought to herself as she landed near the park.

She started walking behind them when a thought suddenly occurred to her. What if they see her? What was she going to say, 'Hi I know we just met and I'm following you on your date but I don't trust you, but back away from the boy and everything will be okay'? I can't do that! She'd think I'm crazy and Beast Boy would hate me for ruining his date.

'Nope, can't think of that,' Raven thought, 'I have to stop this...this...madness!'

Raven kept on following them until they stopped to get ice cream. Beast Boy brought a shake and they sat on a bench and shared it; all while Raven was hiding behind a tree trying not to throw up. 'That's disgusting,' Raven thought as she watched them, even though she was secretly wishing that it was her there instead of Rosie.

Then Rosie and Beast Boy sated talking, but Raven couldn't hear what they said. Raven started inching closer to them by moving to another tree. She suddenly realized that she couldn't hear their voices anymore and looked past the tree at them. Her eyes widened when she saw Beast Boy and Rosie kissing.

Beast Boy and Rosie...kissing.

And it wasn't some innocent peck on the lips, it was a full-out make out session. Raven's eyes nearly popped out of her head, "Oh...my...God..."

All of the sudden the ice cream cart exploded making ice cream rain everywhere, especially on a certain two people who were just engaged in very...ahem...sloppy lip contact.

"Ahh! What the hell?!" Beast Boy screamed as he felt the cold sweet substance hit his head. He looked around and saw almost everything covered in ice cream. He saw the overturned ice cream cart and the lid somewhere in the distance. He also saw a certain person clad in a blue cloak trying to leave the scene. He looked back at Rosie, 'I'll be right back,' he said. 'Okay,' she said trying to get vanilla ice cream out of her hair.

Beast Boy ran up to the girl and turned her around. "Raven, what are you doing here? And why did the ice cream cart explode? And why do you look completely pissed off?" He asked trying to get as much information as possible. Suddenly something clicked in his head. "Raven, were you spying on me and Rosie?" Raven's eyes tried to look anywhere but at him. "Raven, answer me," he pressed. Raven sighed, "Yes, I was spying on your date with Rosie," she answered quietly.

"Why?" Beast Boy asked softly.  
"It's nothing, forget it," Raven said trying to get out of Beast Boy's grasp.  
A sly grin came across his face, "Are you jealous?"  
"Jealous of what?"  
"Me and Rosie."  
Raven scoffed, "Yeah right, jealous of you and Rosie, funny."

"Why's that funny?" Beast Boy asked. "Because why would I be jealous of her? Cause she has you as a boyfriend? I don't think so."  
"And whats wrong with having me as a boyfriend?" he asked. Raven glared at him,"Okay well,for one your stupid jokes. Your sickening always happy attitude. You're always annoying me when I'm trying to read or do something. And the list goes on," she finished. Raven soon regretted everything she just said when she looked at his face. His ears drooped and his shoulders slouched a bit. She really didn't mean anything she said but she was just so mad at him it just slipped.

She sighed, "Look Beast Boy I didn-"  
"Save it, I know what you meant," he interrupted, "just go."  
Raven felt bad but she did as he said and left.

XxBACK AT THE TOWERxX

"Ugh! Why do I have to mess everything up?!" Raven screamed in her mind, "The _one _boy who could have actually liked me, now probably hates me!"  
"Friend Raven, why are you breaking things with your powers," Starfire asked. Raven turned around and looked around at the room; lamps were on the ground, broken, books thrown across the room, and the couch was literally in two. "I'm sorry Starfire it's just that something happened that upset me," Raven said as she started picking things up. "What has made you so upset, friend?" Starfire asked.

Raven looked at Starfire. She was one of her best friends; she could tell her anything, right? "Okay Starfire I'll tell you, but have to promise that you won't tell _anyone, _got it?" Raven said narrowing her eyes, "Not even Robin," she added. "Yes, friend I promise, now please tell me what has made you so upset."

Raven took a deep breath and told her everything about her liking Beast Boy, realizing it, asking her emotions (she left out the part about Rage fangirling), and spying on his date with Rosie. "And then he told me to leave and now we're here," Raven said finishing her explanation. They sat there for a moment in silence as Starfire absorbed all this new information. "OH, FRIEND THIS IS GLORIOUS! NOW WE CANT DO THE DOUBLE DATING, AND YOU CAN DO THE GOING OF OUT!" Starfire exclaimed, flying around the room. Raven's eyes widened, "What? No did you not just hear that he possibly hates me now?"

Starfire landed in front of Raven, "Oh right, what shall we do?"  
"Well I was thinking about that, and I want you to give me a makeover."  
"A makeover? But why?" Starfire asked.  
"Because I want Beast Boy to see what he's missing while he's out with Rosie," Raven said with a smirk, "but don't go overboard okay?"  
"Oh yes, Friend Raven, I already know what I want to do," Satrfire exclaimed as she grabbed Raven and pulled her into her own room.

'_Oh boy,'_ Raven thought as Starfire started pulling out her various make up tools.

_**An Hour Later...**_

"Okay, your makeover is complete," Starfire said with a smile, "would you like to see yourself?"  
Raven nodded and went to the mirror.

"Wow..."


End file.
